


Mankai Q&A Vlog Project

by froochette



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Feel-good, Found Family, Introspection, Q&As, some angst probably, vlog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 11,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froochette/pseuds/froochette
Summary: Mankai starts a new vlog project!
Comments: 48
Kudos: 177





	1. Intro

With the current world situation, Mankai has been on hiatus for a few months. The members are beginning to get restless, and so are their fans. Their frequent blog posts aren’t enough. So, Izumi enlists Kaz to figure out a new PR project. It’s Sakuya who suggests that they hold a Q&A for their fans. Kaz loves the idea. On Mankai’s website, he asks for fans to submit questions they want answered. Hundreds of questions flood in. Kaz randomly picks twenty four, then relays his plans to the rest of Mankai. Everyday, a random actor will be chosen to answer a randomly picked question. Their usual written blog will be replaced by a short vlog instead. With everyone’s approval, Kaz kicks the project off.


	2. Ikaruga Misumi - How are you feeling?

The first draw of the lot is Misumi. That morning after breakfast, Kaz holds out the box of questions to his fellow Summer Troupe member. Misumi sticks his hand inside and moves his fingers in a triangular shape before scooping out a slip of paper. Kaz watches excitedly as Misumi slowly unfolds it.

“‘How are you feeling?’” Misumi reads. He tilts his head at the question, “That’s it?”

“Yeah. Interesting you picked that one,” Kaz’s eyes glitter knowingly, “Anyway, Sumi, just upload your video to the website by tonight!”

“Thanks, Kazu,” Misumi smiles and Kaz takes his leave. Alone, Misumi stares at the paper. It’s such a simple question, yet why is he suddenly unsure of his answer? On any other day, Misumi would have responded with a big smile. Today is different. The night before, Misumi had dreamt of his family. It was an unsettling dream. His parents refused to acknowledge him, but that was no different from reality. Madoka, on the other hand, had been looking at him the entire time but his face had remained emotionless, lips sealed shut. Nothing Misumi had done in the dream could get Madoka to react. His little brother’s eyes had bore holes into his own. It was as if Madoka had only been judging Misumi for being himself. His unwavering, cold stare had been unprovoked and felt nightmarish. 

Now, Misumi feels a heavy blanket on his heart. Kumon is working on homework in their shared room, so Misumi heads out for some triangle hunting relaxation. To make matters worse, he can’t seem to find new triangles. He eats lunch out alone, then continues on his search. 

After a few more hours with no luck, Misumi stops at the nearby park. It’s a beautiful day out so he settles under a nearby tree and traces triangles in the dirt with a twig. As he’s alone, he lets a frown sink onto his face. Maybe he should just get the video over with. He’s not exactly sure anything will cheer him up for the rest of the day. Misumi pulls out his phone and props it up in front of him in the grass. He presses the record button.

“Hi everyone,” Misumi smiles, “Today is the first day of our special Q&A project! I was chosen first. The question I pulled asked me how I’m feeling today.” The smile on Misumi’s face dims just the slightest bit. He knows he’s on camera. 

“I don’t really know how to answer~” he laughs a little, tossing the twig aside. For a minute or two, he stares off-camera, the small smile still glued to his face. He's deep in thought, unable to shake the dream out of his head. Suddenly, the bushes beside him rustle. He sits up and turns towards the noise. Three familiar cats trot over to him.

“Three! A triangle!” Misumi suddenly cheers as they crawl between his legs. Misumi’s heart immediately feels light again. The cats purr and meow as his slender fingers scratch behind their ears and run down their lanky bodies. The smile on his face is so wide it hurts. Excitedly, he picks up one of the cats and coos at it. It meows back loudly.  _ It’s okay to feel that way _ . Wordlessly, Misumi cuddles his feline friend, face full of content. 

“Everyone, I was feeling down because of a bad dream and because I couldn’t find new triangles today,” Misumi says to the camera, “Now, I feel better. Cat says it’s okay to feel the way I did, so I’m feeling okay now. No matter what emotions I have... I always have a triangle somewhere.” Misumi grins at the camera and lets the cat go. He quickly forms a triangle with his fingers and holds it up to the camera.    
“Everyone, how are  _ you _ feeling?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are you feeling?


	3. Sumeragi Tenma - What are you most afraid of?

When Kaz presents Tenma with the box of questions, Tenma mumbles about how much he doesn’t want to do this. He’s always been awkward with these sorts of things. Kaz reassures him and Tenma pulls out a slip of paper. 

“‘What are you most afraid of?’” he reads, “Well, that’s simple enough.”

“You’re not allowed to say something like fireworks!” Kaz says quickly, “The fans want to know you! Dig deep. If you say something like fireworks, I’m deleting the vlog!” Tenma groans but before he can complain, Kaz bolts away. He retreats back into his room and rummages through his drawers for an outfit.

“So, hack, what are you gonna say?” Yuki says snarkily from his side of the room where he’s pushing fabric through his sewing machine. 

“I don’t know. I’m not afraid of anything,” Tenma lies. 

“You’re a really bad liar, you know that,” Yuki laughs, rolling his eyes, “Can’t wait to see Mr. Big Shot pour his heart out to the public.” 

“Shut up!” Tenma snaps. Yuki chuckles in reply and an annoyed Tenma changes outfits quickly. He grumbles goodbye to his roommate and leaves. He really didn’t see why he couldn’t say simple answers. Ask Tenma to self reflect on his acting, he’d do it in a heartbeat, but ask him to examine his personality flaws and his past- he’d rather be rushed by paparazzi than do that. What  _ is  _ Tenma afraid of? 

The entire morning, Tenma is quite obviously distracted. He hates that he can’t focus on practice but the question is gnawing at him. He doesn’t want to ask for help either. What kind of person needs to ask others what they’re afraid of? Besides, it’s not as if they would tell him something he doesn’t know. He knows Mankai themselves are curious to see what Tenma will say, if not fireworks. Some of the members have an inkling but this task is for Tenma himself to sort out. You can’t tell someone what they’re scared of.

Sometime in the afternoon, Tenma meets with Tasuku for their daily run. Usually, they run without speaking, but today, Tasuku can see Tenma is too distracted for a proper run. When they set off around the neighborhood, Tasuku racks his brain for what to say. He’s not good at giving heart to hearts either, but it’s why he’s best suited for Tenma to talk to. The younger looks up to Tasuku and the way they face their problems are quite similar. 

“So, Tenma, did you do your vlog yet?” Tasuku asks halfway into their route. Tenma’s surprised. 

“Um, not yet. I don’t know what to say.” 

“Why not?”   
“Kaz told me I’m not allowed to say simple things,” Tenma sighs. Tasuku falls silent. Of course, Miyoshi would do that. Part of Tasuku is relieved that he won’t get this question. 

“I just can’t see the point in being so vulnerable to our fans,” Tenma mumbles. Tasuku laughs a little. He can’t either. 

“Ironic that we’re the best at fanservice but we don’t want to do these things,” Tasuku says. 

“Fanservice isn’t always so... vulnerable,” Tenma says uncomfortably. The Winter Troupe member slows his pace and Tenma follows suit. The two fall into a walk. 

“Let’s talk over there,” Tasuku jerks his chin at the nearby park. Tenma nods. They settle onto the grass, catching their breath. Tenma leans back, looking up at the sunset-blotted sky.

“Logically, it makes sense that Miyoshi doesn’t want you to say something simple. That’s a short vlog,” Tasuku says slowly, “Ikaruga’s answer was short but he made it long enough by recording himself thinking.”   
“Tasuku, if I think too hard while I record, I don’t think I could even answer it,” Tenma sighs. 

“I know. Then, you’ll just have to do it. Besides, if our fans can see a more vulnerable side of you, won’t they’ll feel closer to you? They’ll come support us,” Tasuku says, trying to convince Tenma and himself that the vlog project isn’t useless. 

“I guess. I just... don’t want to face it,” Tenma whispers, looking down at his hands that were subconsciously pulling at the grass. Tasuku thinks for a little. Then, he holds out his hand to the younger. 

“Phone.” Tenma hands his phone to Tasuku, who pulls up the camera and begins to record, setting it up in front of them. 

“Ignore the camera. Tell me what your answer is. What are you most afraid of?” The Summer Troupe member sighs and fidgets in his seat. He looks at the older. He trusts Tasuku with his life and has immense respect for the man. If there’s anyone in Mankai to spill his heart out to, it’s definitely Tasuku. Tenma takes a deep breath.

“I’m... most afraid of failing,” Tenma whispers. Tasuku nods seriously. He could have told Tenma that, but you can’t tell someone what they’re afraid of. You just have to listen. 

“My father has always had such high expectations of me- everyone has. The idea of disappointing the people I care about or look up to... I can’t handle that,” Tenma shudders, “That’s why I was so insistent on working out with you, Tasuku. I look up to you and I want to be where you are now. You always understand me. If I can be like you, I won’t disappoint anyone.” Tasuku and Tenma sit in a few seconds of silence as his words sink in. Then, Tasuku chuckles, ruffling Tenma’s hair.

“Hey, what’s that for?” Tenma whines. 

“We’re a lot more alike than it seems, aren’t we?” Tasuku gives him a small smile. Tenma smiles back and nods.

“That wasn’t so bad,” Tenma lets out a breath of relief, “Thanks, Tasuku.”   
“No problem. Now, since we cut our run today, we’ll have to double it tomorrow,” the muscle head says. Tenma laughs and nods. He reaches for his phone and stops the recording. The two stand and Tenma shoves his phone back into his pocket. He’ll face the video later. First, he has to worry about racing Tasuku back to the dorms. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you most afraid of?


	4. Mikage Hisoka - Describe your life without Mankai

Hisoka stares up at Kaz drowsily at the kitchen table when the Summer Troupe member very loudly presents the box of questions. Before Hisoka can brush off the younger for being too loud, Kaz holds out a marshmallow in his other hand. Hisoka snatches the treat and shoves his hand into the box, pulling out a question.   
“‘Describe what your life would be like if you weren’t part of Mankai,’” Hisoka says. A small sigh escapes past his lips. Even Kaz seems to be wary of what Hisoka pulled.

“I don’t want to do this,” Hisoka crumples the paper in his fist. 

“You have to! I, um... I’ll give you ten bags of jumbo marshmallows in return,” Kaz says. Hisoka looks back up at him, his face devoid of emotion. Kaz is startled as Hisoka agrees on the terms. He’s never seen Hisoka hesitate when it came to marshmallows. Kaz watches as Hisoka slinks out of the room. The Winter Troupe member is suddenly more exhausted than he usually is. What would his life be like if he weren’t in Mankai? That really isn’t something he wants to think about. A look of annoyance flashes onto his face as he pushes the question to the back of his mind. It’s a little past noon and Hisoka had just had a late lunch. He has a part-time job at the convenience store at two, and is suddenly grateful for the distraction. He returns to his room, where Homare is pacing, a pen and a mess of a journal in his hands.

“Hisoka! What question did you get?” Homare asks, tossing his journal over his shoulder. It lands with a thud on the floor. Hisoka just holds out the paper to him. Homare scans it. He knows immediately how heavy of a question it is for his roommate. 

“W-Well, good luck,” Homare manages to say. He doesn’t know what else to tell Hisoka. For Homare, the answer would’ve been simple- Homare would just continue with his poetry work. For most of the other members, their answers would have been easy too. Of course, fate had to give the question to Hisoka. Homare returns the slip of paper and picks up his journal, dusting it off. What’s Hisoka going to do? Is it really okay for him to answer the question?

Meanwhile, the marshmallow lover changes out of pajamas and into his work uniform. Homare bids him a loud goodbye and Hisoka makes his way to work. The walk to the nearby convenience store usually takes just ten minutes. Today, Hisoka takes his time, uncaring if he’ll be late or not. How exactly was he going to answer this question? If Hisoka hadn’t joined Mankai... The white-haired male sighs. He arrives to work on time and finds that it’s slow today. His coworker clocks out and Hisoka sidles behind the counter. Glad for something to do, he attends to his responsibilities. He’s incredibly drowsy as he brings in boxes of snacks that had been dropped off earlier. As Hisoka sits on the floor restocking the chips aisle, he feels himself starting to nod off. 

“Oi, Hisoka.” The said male flutters his eyes open. Juza stands over him, looking confused. “Are you allowed to be sleepin’ on the job?”

“Ah, I didn’t mean to,” Hisoka sighs. It’s strange. As sleepy as he gets, he never falls asleep during work. It must be all the thinking he’s been doing today. 

“Are you almost done with work?” Juza asks as Hisoka finishes stocking the chips. 

“Yeah. I’ll ring you up and we can leave together.” Juza goes to peruse the sweets while Hisoka finishes tidying up the boxes. Another coworker of his enters the store and says hello as they head to the back. Hisoka slides back behind the cash register as Juza wanders up with an armful of sweets. He has a light blush on his cheeks.

“Sakyo said to choose two but I can’t decide,” Juza mumbles guiltily as Hisoka rings him up. The older smiles and waves Juza’s money away. 

“Thanks for waking me up,” Hisoka says as he pays for the goods himself. He sweeps the treats into a bag as Juza’s eyes light up in thanks. Hisoka’s colleague taps in and Hisoka takes his leave. 

“Do you wanna eat snacks with me for a little?” Juza asks quietly. Hisoka nods and they wander around for a quiet area. They wind up sitting in the grass by the nearby river. It’s almost dinner time but Juza spills out all the snacks onto the ground in front of them. Hisoka reaches for the bag of marshmallows and they begin to munch on them. 

“How’s your vlog goin’?” Juza asks. Hisoka shrugs. Juza studies the face of the older male. Hisoka seems a lot more tired than usual. He’s slow to consume the marshmallows. Juza can tell he’s definitely struggling. How can he help? He doesn’t even know what Hisoka’s prompt is. A silence settles between them as Juza ponders his options. After a few minutes, he tugs on Hisoka’s sleeve. Hisoka looks at him curiously. 

“You wanna do it with me? Like Tenma n’ Tasuku?” Hisoka blinks slowly. Well. What is there to lose? He nods and quickly sets up his phone camera. Juza offers him a marshmallow and Hisoka accepts it.

“They want me to describe what my life would be like if I weren’t in Mankai,” Hisoka starts slowly. Ah. Juza sees the problem now. 

“Well... what do you think, Hisoka?” Juza asks, giving him another marshmallow. Hisoka stares at the marshmallow for a few long seconds, rolling the soft, squishy candy between his fingers. He looks back at Juza. The younger has a serious look on his face but Hisoka can tell his expression is actually as soft as the treat he held between his fingers. It’s not hard for Hisoka to read faces like Juza’s when he displays emotions the same way. 

“I think... I wouldn’t even be alive,” Hisoka whispers. Juza feels his heart twist. “I don’t remember how I wound up on Mankai’s doorstep but... if I had been turned away, if I had woken up any earlier, I would have continued to hide. Live on the streets. I would be dead. Either of my own accord or... or if they found me.” Hisoka sees the sadness in Juza’s eyes right before he realizes his own tears are starting to stream down his face. Despite the tears and pain, their faces both remain stoic. They don’t even know how to react to each other. Juza grips the bag of marshmallows tight in his fist. What is he supposed to say to that? He doesn’t usually spend much time with Hisoka, save for when they enjoy Omi's desserts together, but he knows he values Hisoka to no end. Imagining a Mankai without Hisoka is just out of the question. Juza breaks his silence and whispers this to Hisoka under his breath. The camera can’t catch his words but Hisoka does. Every single one. Hisoka feels a surge in his heart as Juza pours out a bunch of marshmallows into Hisoka’s open hand. The Winter Troupe member rubs his tears away and gives Juza a smile. Juza gives him a nod in reply. It’s all they need to understand each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describe what your life would be like if you weren't part of Mankai.


	5. Minagi Tsuzuru - Who do you spend the most time with?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, a break from the angst! I live for Tsuzuru being hyped up on only a few hours of sleep.

Tsuzuru is running on three hours of sleep when Kaz very energetically shoves the box of questions at him. Kaz makes a comment about how deep the circles under Tsuzuru’s eyes are and Tsuzuru wants to whack him with the box. Instead, the scriptwriter withdraws his hand and unfurls the slip of paper.

“‘Who do you spend the most time with in the dorms?’” Tsuzuru reads. Kaz feels relief. The vlog project had started off quite heavily. Thank God Tsuzuru pulled a fun question. 

“For this one, you have to record your day, Tsuzuroon. It’s too easy of a question and the fans would love to see what you do,” Kaz says. 

“Fine,” Tsuzuru yawns. Kaz gives his long-time friend a grin and takes his leave. Tsuzuru shuts the door and glances at the clock. God, it’s only nine in the morning. He’d just finished getting ready for the day. Sakyo wanted him to brainstorm new concepts for future plays, so that was his plan. Tsuzuru looks over at Masumi’s side of the room. He’s sitting up in bed but very obviously nodding off. The older climbs up the ladder and tugs hard on Masumi’s sleeve. 

“Masumi, come on. You’re already sitting up, so come down here so you can get ready for the day. Come on,” Tsuzuru says loudly. Masumi blinks slowly at him before sliding off of his mattress. Tsuzuru steps back down as Masumi makes his way down. 

“Good job,” Tsuzuru ruffles Masumi’s hair.

“Can you make me hot chocolate?” Masumi asks quietly, a pout settling on his face. 

“Fine, but you have to be out in the kitchen in fifteen minutes, okay?” A nod. Tsuzuru leaves the room and heads to the living room. After the usual rounds of good mornings, Tsuzuru pulls out his phone and holds it out, starting the recording.

“Hi, guys,” Tsuzuru says awkwardly, “Um, I’m the vlog for today. My question asked me who I spend the most time with in the dorms. I don’t usually think about that since I spend my free time writing so... I guess you’ll see. Today, Sakyo’s making me brainstorm so I have a lot of work to do.” After a chaotic breakfast, the members clear out to do their own thing. It’s a nice day out so Tsuzuru heads to the balcony with his laptop and notebooks. Kaz swings by with a tripod and forcefully sets up Tsuzuru’s phone. Tsuzuru only sighs as Kaz presses the record button and leaves. 

“Kaz is making me record myself,” Tsuzuru explains to the camera, “Um... I’ll just be working on my stuff.” He turns away from the camera and dives into his work. It’s a sight to see. Tsuzuru’s brows knit together in concentration, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth when he frantically scribbles things down on paper. Time passes quickly. Sometime around lunch, Homare emerges onto the balcony.

“Tsuzuru!” he exclaims. Tsuzuru looks up the older. Homare has two plates of food in his hands, a tote bag slung on one shoulder.

“Homare, is this lunch?” Tsuzuru hurriedly takes a plate from Homare and sets it down on the table. 

“Indeed it is! Omi told me Sakyo assigned you quite a lot of work today, so I thought I would join you as well,” Homare smiles. 

“That’s good. You’re always helpful when we get work done together,” Tsuzuru says as Homare sets up across from Tsuzuru. 

“I am a genius after all,” Homare says haughtily. Tsuzuru gives him a small smile. He charges his phone to his laptop before diving into the food and back into work. As loud as Homare can get, Tsuzuru actually does enjoy working with him. His extensive knowledge of stories and poems and everything in between has always gotten Tsuzuru out of pinches. There have even been times where Homare’s poetic outbursts have inspired Tsuzuru. 

Not long after, Muku joins the fray, a stack of books in his arms. 

“Tsuzuru! I heard you were brainstorming today. Can I join?” Muku asks excitedly.

“Of course. Thanks for the books,” Tsuzuru and Homare help the youngest set the assortment down on their already cluttered table. Muku settles into the chair beside Tsuzuru. The Summer Troupe member spends a lot of time with Tsuzuru. He loves to help the scriptwriter worldbuild and come up with dialogue. Muku’s neverending imagination is like Tsuzuru’s secret weapon. It’s Homare he goes to for factual and historical accuracy but for raw emotion and dramatics, Muku is his consultant. It isn’t unusual to see this trio together. Sometimes, even Sakyo joins the fray, like their own little literature club. 

Today, it’s just this trio. The camera captures everything they usually do- Muku’s unstoppable rambling as he throws together dialogues full of love, desperation, and angst, Homare’s passionate poem recitals, and Tsuzuru’s pacing as he dramatically reads out what he’s written thus far. Even on three hours of sleep, Tsuzuru remains fired up. His favorite thing about working with Homare and Muku is when he’s reading out his progress. It’s not unusual for him to get sucked into it, and he loves the way Homare and Muku dramatically react to every sentence he says. 

A few more hours pass and Tsuzuru ends up crashing, falling asleep with his face buried in his notebook. This isn’t unusual either. Muku and Homare give each other a nod and begin to quietly clean up. Once their things are gathered up, Muku reaches for Tsuzuru’s phone. 

“Hi everyone~” he smiles, “I think Tsuzuru’s question is who he hangs out with the most? It’s me and Homare! We always work hard like this and Tsuzuru always ends up falling asleep.” He giggles. Muku turns the camera to face Tsuzuru. As he does often to Hisoka, Homare carefully picks Tsuzuru up out of his seat. The scriptwriter slumps against Homare, mumbling something incoherent. 

“Our sweet Tsuzuru looks so cute when he sleeps like this,” Homare laughs quietly. Muku grins, zooming up on Tsuzuru’s exhausted face. 

“We’ll cut the vlog here, everyone! Hope you enjoyed Tsuzuru’s day!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you spend the most time with in the dorms?


	6. Tsukioka Tsumugi - What are you most thankful for?

“Good morning, Kaz,” Tsumugi smiles at the Summer Troupe member when he holds out the question box. They’re standing out in the courtyard since Tsumugi always rises early to tend to the flowers. 

“Morning, Tsumu! The flowers are lookin’ good!” Kaz says, admiring the garden.

“Thank you,” Tsumugi chuckles. He reaches into the box and pulls a question out. “‘What are you most thankful for?’” 

“Good question!” Kaz grins. Tsumugi nods and Kaz heads back into the living room. The Winter Troupe leader tucks the question into his pocket. What is he thankful for? Tsumugi is thankful for a lot of things and a lot of people. How is he going to narrow it down? Maybe he could just film for the whole day and say things as they come to mind, similar to Tsuzuru. Tsumugi fishes his phone out of his pocket. It takes him a few seconds to remember how to record properly but he manages to do it.

“Hello, everyone, it’s Tsukioka Tsumugi, Winter Troupe’s leader,” Tsumugi smiles at the camera, “Today, my question is what I’m thankful for. I’m thankful for a lot of things, so I thought I would just record and say them as they come. I’ll start off with these plants. I’m thankful for them because I like tending to them. It’s a very calming hobby and I love that each plant has a meaning behind it. Everyone, you should try some gardening too~” As Tsumugi begins to show off his favorite flowers, Sakuya wanders over, curious. 

“Tsumugi, are you doing your vlog?” Sakuya asks. 

“Ah, Sakuya! I am,” Tsumugi grins, “Now... how do I turn the camera around to show you?” Sakuya laughs.

“No need. I can just stand beside you.”   
“No, let’s sit! I’ll just tell you what I’m grateful for, like we’re having a conversation,” Tsumugi ushers Sakuya over to the nearby table. They sit and Sakuya helps him prop up the phone. 

“So, Tsumugi, what are you grateful for?” Sakuya smiles.

“Well, I should start with you,” Tsumugi chuckles at Sakuya’s blushing cheeks, “Without you, Mankai wouldn’t exist now. I’m thankful for everyone, really.” Tsumugi begins to list off his gratitudes. Sakuya is amazed. The older leader has something to say for everyone. Tsumugi is thankful for Tsuzuru’s writing and imagination. For Yuki’s skillful hands and attention to detail. For Sakyo’s choice to give Mankai a third chance at survival. Of course, he has the most to thank his roommate for. From being a loyal childhood friend to constantly motivating him, Tsumugi believes even a million thank you’s wouldn’t be enough to say to Tasuku. By the time Tsumugi finishes, Sakuya is wondering what more he could be grateful for. 

“Oh!” Tsumugi sits up straight, “How could I forget? I’m thankful for theater!”

“That’s a pretty important one,” Sakuya laughs.

“Right? I think I could say that we’re all grateful for theater,” Tsumugi smiles at the younger, “The reasoning may be different for everyone, of course, but I’m grateful because acting gives me never ending passion, and I’m always learning something new. I’m grateful for the confidence it gives me.”

“I agree!” Sakuya’s eyes shine bright as he nods happily.

“I also need to thank theater for bringing us together. You guys are all very special to me,” Tsumugi sniffles a little. He feels his eyes fill with tears. Sakuya is startled. 

“Tsumugi, please don’t cry!”

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I just can’t help it,” Tsumugi chuckles, wiping at a stray tear. “I love the family we’ve created here. Our bond is so special, it’s so important to me, and even more so for some of the other members. I know it’s true for you, Sakuya.” Sakuya feels his lower lip trembling, tears filling his own eyes. 

“Don’t make me cry, Tsumugi!” Sakuya laughs a little. As dramatically as they possibly could, the two leaders hug each other, laughing and crying. At that moment, Tasuku strolls into the courtyard, returning from his jog. 

“Uh,” he stands beside the phone, looking down at the two.

“Tacchan!” Tsumugi pulls back from Sakuya. Before Tasuku can escape, his roommate has him trapped in a tight hug. Sakuya wipes his tears and grabs Tsumugi’s phone, turning the camera around to capture it all.

“Tacchan, I’m so grateful for you!” Tsumugi says. Tasuku sighs, trying to pry his roommate off of him.

“O-Okay, I feel the same to you, but don’t call me that!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you most thankful for?
> 
> -Tsumugi's hard for me to write...


	7. Sakisaka Muku - When have you felt most loved?

Muku has much to say when Kaz announces that it’s the pink-haired boy’s turn to vlog. As per usual, Muku rushes to say why he won’t do a good job, how disappointed the fans will be, how utterly useless he is. Used to these words, Kaz reassures him otherwise, prompting him to choose a question. Muku does so.

“‘When have you felt most loved?’” Muku reads. Kaz leaves him to his own devices and Muku begins to ponder the question. Love? He’s not sure if he’s experienced that before. He’s not even sure if he knows what it feels like. The lightbulb in Muku’s head goes off suddenly. He has shelves and shelves of manga that could help him with that! He sets up the camera on the coffee table in his and Kaz’s room and begins to set down stacks of books in front of him. 

“Hi, everyone! Um, it’s Muku here! Today, the question is when have I felt most loved. I’m not sure how to answer yet so I’m just going to go through my manga!” Muku smiles sheepishly, holding up a book to the camera. So, he begins to flip through the different series he pulled, explaining the context of each. Very quickly, the vlog becomes a shoujo manga recommendation video. Muku loses himself in no time. He fawns over the characters, and all the ways love plays out in each series. If only someone could feel the same way towards him, he keeps saying. If only he weren’t so weak and useless, he insists. An hour and a half into his rambling, a knock comes at the door and Yuki peeks his head in. 

“There you are. Is it cool if I work here for a little? Tenma and Kumon won’t shut up,” Yuki says. 

“Sure! I’m just doing my vlog,” Muku waves him in. Yuki thanks him and sits across from Muku, spreading out the fabric on his lap. He finds his needle again and begins to sew. 

“So, what’s your question?” Yuki asks.

“When have I felt most loved,” Muku says, “I’m not exactly sure so I’m just going through my manga.” Yuki nods slowly as Muku continues his explanations. The costume designer can’t help but notice Muku’s subtle but relentless self-deprecating remarks. It’s when Muku calls himself unlovable that Yuki sighs loudly. Muku stops mid-sentence and looks over at his peer. Yuki stabs his needle into its cushion.

“Stop being so mean to yourself,” Yuki says, glaring at him, “You’re not unlovable. Just because you haven’t experienced romantic love, doesn’t mean you aren’t loved, Muku. Or did you just forget that the entire company loves you?” Muku is caught so off-guard, he can’t even say anything.    
“Is it not love when we shut down your self-deprecation? Or when we’re proud of you for getting past your nerves on stage? Jesus, Muku, you’ve gotta give yourself a break,” Yuki sighs again. 

“I-I guess,” Muku laughs nervously. Yuki’s right. Just because he hasn’t felt romantic love yet, it doesn’t mean he isn’t loved by his family or Mankai. “Sorry, I just get caught up in these shoujo manga.”   
“I know. It’s okay,” Yuki reaches over and ruffles Muku’s soft hair. A slight blush settles on Muku’s cheeks as he giggles and thanks his friend. Yuki smiles and sits back. 

“We’ll help you learn self-love too. Don’t worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When have you felt most loved?
> 
> -Muku is hard for me to write too;;


	8. Miyoshi Kazunari - What puts you at ease?

Kaz is delighted when he pulls his own name, and even more excited when he pulls his question. He’s in the kitchen when he does so and Omi watches as Kaz’s face lights up.

“What did you get?” Omi asks.

“‘What makes you feel at ease?’” Kaz reads, “I get to vlog my whole day!” Omi smiles at the huge grin that blooms on Kaz’s face. It’s always fun to see how passionate Kaz gets about his projects. He already has his phone out before Omi can respond. 

“Hi, everyone! I got picked today, and my question is what puts me at ease. I have a lot of work ahead of me today so I’ll take you guys on the journey,” Kaz says. He forces Omi to say hello to the camera before he heads back to his and Muku's room. His roommate is at school today, so Kaz has most of the day to himself. He sets up his camera on his desk and begins to explain what he has to do. He has a painting left to finish for class and shows the camera what he has so far. It’s no surprise that Kaz is incredibly talented and you can see it in his work. Even unfinished, the detail work is astounding and he knows how to play with colors. 

“Ah, I don’t usually like doing stuff like this so I’m not having such a great time,” Kaz laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck, “But it’s okay! I’m almost done, so I’ll power through~” Kaz flashes a thumbs up at the camera and begins to gather his things. As he leaves the room, he explains to the camera that Kaz doesn’t want to get paint on Muku's things. He moves out to the courtyard and spreads out there. Lucky for him, it’s a beautiful day out, with minimal breeze. Kaz gets into the groove of things quickly. The camera catches Kaz’s face of concentration. His eyebrows are slightly furrowed, lips pursed tight as he expertly sweeps his brush across the canvas. This more serious side of him is a side that the fans don’t get to see. Even for his fellow actors, it’s intriguing when he looks this quiet. Kaz knows he’s always high-energy and enthusiastic. He thinks it’s funny that he pulled this question. The word ‘ease’ doesn’t exactly give off the feeling of someone bouncing off the walls. Despite his personality, even Kaz needs to unwind every now and then. 

When Kaz finishes his painting, he hurries to put it in his room, then returns with a blank canvas. He’s been dying to start a new piece of his own but uni and acting has kept him too busy. 

“It’s kinda funny but doing art is what puts me at ease,” Kaz grins cheekily at the camera, “Well, when I get to do what I want. No rules, no restrictions, you know? I’m a go with the flow kind of guy~!” He wastes no time throwing down colors on the fresh canvas. Time passes quickly and Kaz doesn’t realize that Kumon and Citron have gathered to watch him go at it. When he notices, he quickly invites the two to contribute to the painting. It’s one of Kaz’s favorite things to watch how other people express themselves on the canvas. The two take him up on the offer without hesitation and greet the camera. It’s a fun sight to see- Citron “accidentally” flings paint across Kumon’s face and Kumon retaliates. Of course, Kaz joins in. A battle begins and the painting catches it all. It’s not until Sakyo comes by and scolds them that Citron and Kumon leave to clean up. Alone again, Kaz admires the very messy canvas. Only recognizable to three are the laughs and happiness packed into the paint. Kaz lets out a satisfied sigh, a smile sitting on his face. This is what puts him at ease. No rules, no boundaries. A good time with his friends. It’s all he could ask for. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What makes you feel at ease?


	9. Sakuma Sakuya - What would you say to your former self?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakuya had an easy answer for this question so this chapter is quite short!

“SakuSaku~” Kaz calls out, skipping through the courtyard to the Spring Troupe leader.

“Good morning, Kaz,” Sakuya smiles brightly, “Is it my turn today?”

“Yup! Here you go,” Kaz holds out the box. Sakuya’s eyes glitter with excitement as he fishes his hand around in the box. He’s been waiting for his turn since the project was announced. 

“‘If you could talk to your former self, what would you say?’” Sakuya reads. Immediately, he grins. He thanks Kaz for the question and returns to his and Citron’s room. Sakuya is overjoyed he got this question. It’s an easy one, and one that he thinks about quite often. He’s come a very long way since Isuke accepted him into Mankai. Citron is out with Homare at the moment, so Sakuya has the room to himself. He sets up his camera at his desk and begins to record. 

“Hello, everyone, it’s Sakuya, Spring Troupe leader,” Sakuya beams, “I’m glad to hear you all have been enjoying our vlogs. Today, the question is what I would say to my younger self if I could talk to him. Man, I’d have so much to tell him.” Sakuya sits back in his chair and ponders his words. He thinks back on his first encounter with Isuke. The manager had looked pretty desperate and Sakuya honestly didn’t have anything better to do. That “Why not?” mentality carried him into the life he has now. Before that, he had wandered around, shrugging his shoulders and accepting what came to him. No one cared about what he did, so long as he wasn’t a burden to whoever was taking care of him. Good grades didn’t earn praise, joining clubs at school wasn’t encouraged or discouraged. All his life, Sakuya just shrugged. 

Then Mankai came around. Acting consumed his life. He’s learned to stop shrugging and start thinking ahead. If he moves his body a certain way on stage, how will it look to the audience? If he delivers this line a certain way, how will it play into the chemistry between his fellow actors? Not only on stage, but Sakuya’s realized he can’t just settle in general. He has people who care about him immensely now. His good grades get praised and his extra help around the dorms, with set building and costume work is recognized. Knowing that he’s seen and valued keeps Sakuya working hard everyday. He doesn’t want to disappoint anyone, especially himself. Mankai has given him a dream, a passion, a drive. If you had told Sakuya five years ago that he would belong to a family that cherished him greatly and that he would be working hard enough to touch the stars, Sakuya would have laughed in your face. Blinking out of his deep thoughts, Sakuya sits up straighter and looks at the camera. He pours out his thoughts, expressing his endless gratitude for Mankai and its actors. By the time he’s done with his spiel, the expression on Sakuya’s face is so tender and gentle that you could cry. Sakuya gives the camera a small smile. 

“So, I guess what I’m saying is that... My former self, you went unseen a lot. But don’t worry about it! You’ll meet the people who see your full potential and encourage and help you to get there everyday. Don’t lose hope just yet, Sakuya!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could talk to your former self, what would you say?
> 
> -I go back to school at the end of this week but I'm hoping I can post every other day until I finish! This is supposed to be a chill writing "challenge" for me. We have 16 (?) more members to go!


	10. Usui Masumi - Who do you admire the most?

“Hey, Kaz, Masumi’s still asleep,” Tsuzuru says quietly at their bedroom door. He himself is barely awake, blinking slowly at Kaz. It’s seven in the morning and the already energized Summer Troupe member bounces on the balls of his feet, peering into the dark room behind Tsuzuru.

“I have an event to head to soon, let me just have him pick a question and he can go back to sleep!” Kaz smiles, already pushing past Tsuzuru. “Masu~! Masu, wake up and pick a question, it’s your turn today!” Exasperated, Tsuzuru tries to grab Kaz as he climbs Masumi’s ladder. It’s no use and he gets shaken off quickly. Kaz pops his head over the side of the loft to meet one of Masumi’s infamous, half-asleep glares. The older is unfazed. 

“Can you shut the hell up?” Masumi growls, pulling his blanket over his messy head of hair.

“Masu, just pick a question and I’ll leave you alone! The quicker you choose, the sooner I’m gone,” Kaz grins, yanking the blanket away and holding out the box. A string of curses leave Masumi’s mouth as he shoves his hand into the box and begrudgingly pulls out a question. With clumsy, sleepy fingers, he unfurls the paper. He squints in the dim light of the room. 

“‘Who do you admire the most, in the company or in general?’” Masumi reads. He scoffs and shoves the paper into Kaz’s outstretched hand before rolling over in bed. 

“You’re not allowed to say Izumi, by the way,” Kaz says before thanking him. Tsuzuru ushers him out of the room. Masumi curls up and pulls the blanket over his head. Admiration. Why couldn’t he have gotten a simpler question? He doesn’t like thinking about things like this. It’s a pain in the ass, really. What does admiration even mean?

“Tsuzuru,” Masumi says loudly.

“Yeah, Masumi?” Tsuzuru yawns from his bed.

“How do you know if you admire someone?”    
“Hm. I say it’s when you feel respect for them. They make you want to better yourself.” 

“Okay.”   
“Yup.”

Respect? Isn’t respect what you have for old people? He sure as hell doesn’t have that for any of the adults here, for all different reasons. Homare’s got a screw loose, Hisoka is always asleep, Tsuzuru is like an annoying brother, Sakyo is overprotective and stingy, Tasuku is too obsessed with theater, Tsumugi and Omi are too nice, Chikage is secretive, Itaru is childish, Citron doesn’t know what’s happening half the time, Guy is too quiet, Misumi and Kaz shouldn’t be called adults, and Azuma is... well, Azuma is okay, Masumi thinks. He sighs quietly, turning over in bed. There’s no way in hell he admires his parents. He doesn’t think he necessarily admires his grandmother, either. So, all of the adults are out of the question. 

Annoyed, Masumi kicks his covers off and stares up at the ceiling. Today is a rare day where he doesn’t have practice or school, so he just wants to sleep in. Is that too much to ask for? He curses at Kaz under his breath and hears Tsuzuru chuckle. 

“Shut up,” Masumi snaps.

“You must be thinking really hard about this,” Tsuzuru says sleepily.    
“Well, I have to. I just want to get this stupid thing done with,” Masumi huffs, crossing his arms. 

“Who makes you challenge yourself?” Tsuzuru offers. Masumi quiets, thinking hard. Suddenly, a face flashes into his head and he sits up, reaching for his phone. He begins to record, not caring about the lack of proper lighting or his insane bedhead. 

“Hi. Kaz asked me who I admire the most. I don’t really know what admiration means but Tsuzuru says it means when you respect someone and when someone makes you challenge yourself. I don’t have enough respect for the adults here because I don’t care enough,” Masumi deadpans. In the background, the camera catches Tsuzuru’s snort. “But my answer is Sakuya. He’s so cheerful it annoys me so he pushes me to not get angry so easily. Also, he works really hard. He doesn’t give up. He showed me that from the start, since Romeo and Julius. He makes me want to be like that. Okay, that’s it. Bye.” 

Masumi stops the recording and shoves his phone back under the pillow. He buries himself back under his blanket, his mind finally free from all those annoying thoughts. 

“Good job, Masumi,” Tsuzuru yawns again.

“Yeah. Goodnight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you admire the most, in Mankai or in general?
> 
> -My move-in date to school was pushed back two weeks because of some unsafe things happening in town, so I have a few more days of free time. Also, Masumi is pretty fun to write! :)


	11. Guy - How do you think people see you?

Kaz finds Guy in the courtyard at six in the morning before he heads to classes for the day. The Zahran has gardening gloves on, a hand gently cradling a flower seedling. 

“Guy,” Kaz calls, sidling up to the Winter Troupe member. Guy looks up at him.

“Good morning, Miyoshi.”   
“What are you doing out here so early?” Kaz asks.

“Takato said Tsukioka isn’t feeling well this morning. I am taking over his job in the meantime. I know he wanted to get these planted today,” Guy says simply, returning to his digging. Kaz smiles as Guy tucks the seedling into the ground. 

“I don’t want to keep you for too long, so here,” Kaz holds out the box of questions. Guy pulls off a glove and reaches for a question. 

“‘How do you think people see you?’” Guy reads. He looks at Kaz as he returns the paper. “How would I know?”   
“It’s your opinion, Guy,” Kaz laughs as he walks away. Guy pulls his glove back on and continues with the gardening. Guy is completely lost. It hasn’t been long since he rediscovered himself as a person. Nowadays, he’s been working on understanding others. He wonders how he’s supposed to answer this question. Tugging his gloves off, he sets up his phone in the grass beside him and begins to record. As he introduces himself, he continues with the flowers. He begins to speak softly to himself, and to the camera. He supposes he’s quiet, keeps to himself. He tells the camera that he’s always ready to help out with anything. Already, Guy is out of things to say. After a few minutes of silence and quiet bird chirps in the background, he has an epiphany. Maybe he can form an answer from the interactions he has with the other members. 

As Guy verbally combs through his usual conversations with each member, he focuses on tending to the flowers in front of him. It’s a sight to see, it’s almost like an ASMR video. The combination of the rising sun, the sound of dirt being patted down by Guy’s large yet deft hands, his deep, low voice. There’s never been a calmer image than this at Mankai. 

“Sakisaka likes to follow me around when he’s free,” Guy is saying, “Always saying how he feels like a prince with me around. He would be pleased to know he is a wonderful prince on his own.” Guy notes that some of the members see him as someone to lean on. Some see him as another person with reason and logic, someone who can give blunt advice. That’s the answer he conveys to the camera. However, there’s a pattern in the interactions he has with his fellow actors that he still doesn’t quite realize. But the most important way his friends see him is as someone who makes them feel heard. When it comes to spilling out their problems or venting out anger, Guy is the one who listens to it all, no matter the member. Guy devotes his attention and energy into simply listening. Unknowingly, he validates their emotions, makes them feel that their feelings matter. Guy doesn’t realize how important that is to everyone. Even if he doesn’t have a solution, his listening does more than enough. Sometimes, that’s all you need. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you think people see you?
> 
> -Out of habit, I almost typed Guy's full name out;; Hurry and come to EN, Guy!!  
> I guess I should put my twitter up now, you can find me @replayxoxo !! I just retweet a lot of art haha


	12. Rurikawa Yuki - Who would you choose as a roommate?

It’s already been a chaotic morning when Kaz finds Yuki in the bustling living room. The costume designer is sitting on the couch with his usual helpers- Tsumugi, Taichi, Muku, Azami, Banri, and Sakuya. Omi, Guy, and Tsuzuru are cooking lunch in the kitchen. Kumon and Citron are floating around the area, interrupting everyone. 

“Oh, whose turn is it today?” Muku asks Kaz excitedly. 

“Can it be an Autumn member? None of us have done it yet!” Taichi whines.

“That’s not my fault, the random generator won’t pull you guys,” Kaz laughs, “No, it’s Yuki’s turn today.”   
“Ugh,” Yuki sighs, “do you see all this work I have to finish by today, Kazunari? You’re really going to make me do this today?”   
“Yeah, Frooch said so,” Kaz sticks his tongue out at the younger, “He says if you do it, he’ll add fifty more dollars to your budget.” Yuki stabs his needle into its pin cushion and holds out his hand for the box. Kaz snickers and Yuki rifles around in it. 

“‘If you could choose your roommate, who would you pick?’” Yuki reads. Kaz sets up Yuki’s phone for him and starts recording as his helpers begin to talk over each other. Taichi is already begging Yuki to choose him, as if they’re really switching roommates. Muku counters Taichi, wanting Yuki to room with him. 

“Can you all stop arguing over me?” Yuki snaps loudly, “Jesus. If you think I’m going to room with Taichi, you’re sorely mistaken. I hear enough of your yapping.” Taichi only continues to whine, pressing his forehead against Yuki’s shoulder. 

“Why is Taichi being loud now?” Masumi asks as he wanders into the living room.

“Yuki’s question asked him who he’d choose as a roommate and Taichi’s whining because Yuki said no,” Banri snorts. Masumi settles onto the couch beside Muku and reaches for fabric and a needle to help out. 

“Well, I wouldn’t pick Tenma again, that’s for sure,” Yuki laughs, “I’d love to not live with the hack.” Out in the courtyard, Tenma sneezes. Tasuku looks at him strangely. 

“Fine, Yuki, I’m happier with Omi as my roommate anyway,” Taichi pouts, “He helps me clean up all the time.”   
“Tsuzuru too,” Masumi pipes up.

“You don’t even help me!” Tsuzuru barks from the kitchen. Yuki laughs. 

“Maybe I’ll just room with Masumi,” Yuki says nonchalantly.

“Huh?! M-Masumi? You’ll room with Masumi?” Taichi cries. 

“What’s wrong with that? Masumi doesn’t care about anything I do, it’d be nice to have some peace and quiet when I want it,” Yuki shrugs Taichi off of him again, “And he’s not that bad at sewing so I can force him to stay up and help me.”   
“I’m  _ not _ staying up,” Masumi huffs. 

“That’s what you say now,” Yuki smirks, “I’ll bribe you somehow.”   
“I won’t be swayed that easily.”   
“Sure, and you won’t get to see Izumi in the clothes I test on her.”   
“Okay, I’ll do it.”   
“Jesus, he’s whipped,” Azami sighs.

“Oh, Masumi,” Tsumugi chuckles. Yuki grins and catches Masumi’s eyes. The older boy sticks his tongue out at Yuki and Yuki makes the same face back. Yuki bursts into laughter and Masumi cracks a small smile. Yuki has thought this question through before, especially whenever Tenma gets on his nerves. Usually, his answer is Azuma or Azami, but now, Masumi doesn’t sound all that bad either. 

“Take him, Yuki!” Tsuzuru yells.

“You want the hack?” Yuki yells back.

“Ugh!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you could choose your roommate, who would you pick?
> 
> -A less serious question this chapter! This ended up being really short tho. Also I think it'd be really fun if all of Mankai switched roommates for a weekend haha


	13. Hyodo Kumon - Who would you switch schedules with?

When Kaz knocks on Kumon and Misumi’s door, it swings open in half a second, revealing a beaming Misumi. 

“Good morning, Kaz!”  
“Hiya, Sumi,” Kaz grins, “Is Kumon up?”   
“Of course, I’m up!” Kumon pops up behind his roommate and Misumi steps aside. “Is it my turn?!”

“Yup~ With you, Summer’s the first to be done,” Kaz holds out the box. Kumon and Misumi cheer before the younger Hyodo brother sticks his hand into the questions. Misumi and Kaz give him a dramatic drum roll as Kumon unrolls the paper. 

“‘Who would you switch schedules with for a day?’”

“Ah, perfect! Find someone to follow around for the day,” Kaz gives him a thumbs up and departs. 

“Who are you gonna follow, Kumon?” Misumi asks from his dresser, rifling for a t-shirt. 

“Can I follow you? Are you gonna triangle hunt today?” Kumon asks excitedly. Misumi turns around and stares him dead in the eyes, facial expression serious.

“Am I going to triangle hunt today? Of course, I’m going to triangle hunt today, Kumon,” Misumi says sternly. He sounds almost offended. 

“Ah, sorry to assume otherwise,” Kumon laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“‘S okay!” Misumi grins again, “You can come with me! It’ll be really fun!” Kumon cheers and the two get ready for their adventurous morning. Kumon grabs his GoPro camera and begins to record when they leave their room. Usually, Misumi sets off right away, but today, Omi catches them in the kitchen. He insists they eat breakfast before they leave, to which Misumi and Kumon whine. 

“What are you guys, grade schoolers? Just eat breakfast,” Sakyo scoffs from the dining table. 

“Triangle hunting is very important, Sakyo,” Misumi pouts, taking a seat across from him. 

“Yeah, Sakyo!” Kumon chimes, turning the camera to Sakyo. The Autumn Troupe member glares at the camera. 

“Your triangles won’t be going anywhere,” Sakyo tsks. 

“Actually, some of them do!” Misumi says, perking up as he dives into the bowl of triangular cereal before him.

“Really, like what?” Sakyo sighs.

“Airplanes!” Kumon says as he tucks into his plate of food, “Boats!”  
“Yeah!” Misumi cheers.

“Yeah!” Kumon echoes. Sakyo pinches the bridge of his nose before excusing himself and leaving the table. He’s replaced by Tsuzuru, who already looks tired. 

“Misumi, don’t forget we have that moving job this afternoon,” Tsuzuru says, “Please don’t get carried away with your triangles.”  
“Oh, damn,” Misumi pouts. He turns to Kumon. “Sorry, Kumon, you’ll have to find someone else to follow after lunch.” 

“It’s okay! There’s a lot of people I can follow,” Kumon beams. After their breakfast, Misumi and Kumon finally set out on their adventure. Misumi wastes no time. Kumon’s no stranger to these triangle hunts, but today, Misumi is taking advantage of the fact that he has a helper. Kumon is glad he brought his GoPro along. He really only uses it when he, Taichi, and Sakuya skateboard. It’s the best choice for today since Misumi has Kumon scaling walls, jumping fences, and climbing trees. All the while, Misumi is explaining every triangle extensively to Kumon. By the time they return to the dorms at lunch time, Kumon feels like he just finished pitching an entire baseball game.

In the living room, they encounter Azuma and Azami, who both wrinkle their noses at how sweaty Misumi and Kumon are. While the four eat lunch, Azuma and Azami convince Kumon to join them for their daily skin pampering. It’s not like Kumon has anything else to do, and he has to finish the vlog somehow. So, Kumon winds up in Azuma and Guy’s room, the GoPro sitting on the vanity. He listens curiously as Azuma and Azami explain what they usually do. He’s forced to pull a headband over his bangs.   
“Your skin isn’t too bad,” Azami murmurs as he carefully applies a face mask onto Kumon’s face. Kumon grins and thanks him. “Don’t smile!” Kumon drops the smile and Azami smirks, smoothing the mask over Kumon’s cheeks. Azami and Azuma apply their own face masks. While they wait, Kumon impatiently pokes at his mask. Finally, Azami lets him peel it off and he makes a face. He feels all slimy. 

“It’s not slime, Kumon, that’s your skin being moisturized,” Azuma chuckles, “Now, be a dear and sit still. Azami and I are going to try something.” 

“Huh?” Kumon watches as Azami sets down his caboodle on the vanity. It opens up to reveal a plethora of make-up supplies. 

“Don’t fight us on this. Usually, we do it on our own, but you volunteered to become our guinea pig today,” Azami grins. Kumon doesn’t put up much of a fight. As Azuma and Azami work on Kumon’s face, he suddenly finds it quite relaxing, even intriguing. He lets the two talk to the camera and walk him through the make-up look they’re putting on him. Somehow, his vlog has gone from parkour to a make-up tutorial. Kumon isn’t too bothered by it, he thinks. He’s had an unusual schedule today, but honestly, he wouldn’t mind doing it again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who would you switch schedules with for a day?
> 
> -Ahh, there wasn't actually a schedule switch, I guess Kumon was just shadowing hehe.  
> We are also officially done with the Summer boys!! Random generator is really avoiding Autumn troupe;;  
> Also, my classes start tomorrow so I'm keeping my fingers crossed I can continue to write these somewhat consistently!


	14. Izumida Azami - Describe your troupe in 3 words or less

It’s almost seven in the morning when Kaz barges into the practice room. Autumn Troupe had been doing another early morning practice, suggested by their leader. Banri is mid-sentence when Kaz interrupts, hollering for the youngest Autumn Troupe member. 

“Can you quiet down?” Azami sighs, long legs taking him over to the door in seconds. 

“It’s hard to not be excited! We’re finally getting an Autumn Troupe member!” Kaz sighs triumphantly. 

“Aw, I wish I had gone first,” Taichi pouts. 

“Do you want to?” Azami eagerly thrusts the box towards the older. 

“No! We have to honor the random generator!” Kaz grabs Azami’s wrist, “Pick a question, Azami!” Azami sighs and reluctantly pulls a question. Kaz takes his leave.

“‘Describe your troupe in three words or less.’ Ugh.”    
“What do you mean,  _ ugh _ ?” Banri pulls Azami into a headlock. “This should be easy!”   
“Banri, get off me!” Azami says exasperatedly as Banri messes up Azami’s hair. Much to Azami’s annoyance, Sakyo suggests they have a ‘troupe bonding session’ by sitting down and having Azami answer his question. Azami hopes someone will protest, but of course, no one does. Banri, being the leader, thinks it’s a wonderful idea. Omi and Taichi love these kinds of things. Juza can’t care less about what they do. Azami tries to use the excuse of wanting to perfect his lines, but it doesn’t work. No way is he getting out of this. Before he knows it, six chairs are pulled into a tight circle and Omi already has someone’s phone set up nearby and recording. Azami groans as Juza sits him down on his chair. He stretches his legs out in front of him, making Taichi pull his towards his chair. 

Azami really doesn’t want to do this in front of them. He hears Omi read out the question again, and feels his troupe’s eyes on him. 

“Annoying, overbearing, and loud,” Azami fires off without hesitation.

“Oi,” Sakyo slugs his shoulder, “Do this properly!”

“What, you think I’m lying?” Azami huffs, crossing his arms. 

“Stop acting childish and just answer the question.”

“Yeah, Azami, we’re all men here!” Taichi says proudly. Azami snorts. Omi chuckles. 

“Don’t worry, Azami. It’s nice to be nice to each other sometimes,” the older smiles fondly at him. Azami sighs quietly. He finds it hard to talk back to Omi.

“Fine. Let me think first,” Azami slouches in his seat and looks up at the ceiling. How would he even describe his troupe? He really wasn’t lying when he had said they were annoying, overbearing, and loud.  _ Okay, Azami, think about something nice, _ he sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“Is it really that hard to think of one word?” Banri nudges Azami’s foot with his.    
“Shut up!” Azami snaps. 

“Hah?!” Banri lunges forward and tackles Azami into another headlock, dragging him off his chair and onto the floor. 

“Tch. Always resorting to violence,” Juza shakes his head, watching from his chair. 

“Shut up!” Banri yanks hard on Juza’s leg. Caught off guard, Juza falls out of his chair and onto the floor. He traps Banri’s other arm with his legs, feet pressing into Banri’s shoulder. 

“Are you just gonna watch?!” Azami screams up at Taichi, Omi, and Sakyo.

“You all are ridiculous!” Sakyo reached out for Azami’s hand. In a moment of spite and impulse, the younger grabs Sakyo’s hand and pulls him into the pile. Azami laughs, wasting no time to trap Sakyo between his long legs. 

“You brat!” Sakyo yells, trying to pry his way out. “Fushimi! Nanao! Help me!”   
“Dogpile!” Taichi screams in reply, throwing himself to the floor. His arms hook around Sakyo, dragging the eldest to the floor. Somehow, Taichi ends up squished under Sakyo, still hugging his neck. Omi laughs and voluntarily joins. Since Juza is the only one not trapped, Omi takes initiative and puts Juza into a gentle choke hold. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Azami screams.   
“We’re not moving until you answer the question seriously,” Omi says. A chorus of agreement sounds and Azami sighs, giving up. He rests his head against Banri’s shoulder, tired of holding it up to glare at Sakyo. He blushes deeply as he looks up at the lights again. 

“Three words or less?”

“Yup,” Banri pats his shoulder. The room falls quiet and Azami thinks hard. A few minutes pass. Taichi almost falls asleep. Although they have each other in a death grip, it’s quite comfortable, and probably the closest they’ve all ever been to each other. Only their relaxed breathing is heard. Azami finally clears his throat.

“Reliable,” Azami says, “because... because if I ever need help, they’re the ones who I always turn to. Even if they’re annoying, or can’t help, they try their best. There’s always someone who understands me and my problems. Even if it can be too much help sometimes. I know they want what’s best for me. So, that’s my troupe.”

“Aww, Azami!” Taichi gushes, “Azami, I love you!”   
“That’s sweet of you, Azami,” Omi laughs. Azami’s cheeks flush a bright red.

“How sappy,” Banri teases. 

“Shut up and let me go!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Describe your troupe in three words or less.
> 
> -Finally, an Autumn member!! Akigumi is my favorite troupe, so this was really fun to write! And sorry for the wait- the first week of classes have been really hectic;;


	15. Takato Tasuku - What's your favorite smell?

When Kaz presents Tasuku with the box of questions, Tasuku dreads the potential prompt he could choose. He only sighs as he pulls out a piece of paper and unfurls it. Kaz watches him eagerly.

“‘What is your favorite smell’...?” Tasuku looks up at the younger strangely.

“Oh!” Kaz laughs, “Yeah, I was wondering who would pull that one. It’s pretty tame, isn’t it?”   
“Uh... sure, but I don’t know my answer.”

“Just take them through your day,” Kaz shrugs, then takes his leave. Tasuku mutters under his breath about how wonderfully helpful that was. Tasuku returns to his shared room with Tsumugi to get ready for his day. As Kaz said, he begins to record already, setting the camera down on his dresser. 

“What’s your question, Tacchan?” Tsumugi asks from his loft, having just woken up. 

“What’s my favorite smell?” Tasuku sighs, rummaging his drawers for his workout clothes. Tsumugi laughs and Tasuku scowls at his childhood friend. He quickly changes, then stares at the camera. 

“Where the hell do I put this?” Tasuku tsks. Tsumugi crawls down from his loft.

“You should just strap it to your chest,” Tsumugi grins. 

“What? With what?” Tasuku looks at his roommate incredulously. After scouring their room for a minute or two, Tsumugi presents Tasuku with a roll of duct tape.

“You’re kidding me, right?” 

“No.” Five minutes later, Tasuku emerges from his room with the camera strapped around his broad chest, duct tape wrapping around his torso. He knows he looks absolutely ridiculous, but at this point, he just wants to go on his damn run. After quick stretches, he sets off around the neighborhood. It’s six in the morning, a little later than when he usually starts his morning run. Even then, the atmosphere is still perfect. Everyone who knows Tasuku knows he loves his peace and quiet. His morning runs are his favorites, especially on Tuesdays. On Wednesdays, Sakuya joins him, on Thursdays, Tenma. On Fridays, Muku begs to run with him, and Tasuku’s Mondays are dedicated to helping Misumi find triangles. So on Tuesdays, there’s a nice silence that comes with his morning run. Today, it’s a beautiful morning too. The air is crisp and the sun had just come up over the horizon. 

Approaching his usual rest stop, Tasuku slows into a walk. The young man stops to catch his breath, hands on his waist as he looks over the river. The water moves steadily, sunlight dancing on its surface. Tasuku slowly takes a deep breath in. The smell of the dew on the grass fills his head and he feels himself relax. He closes his eyes and takes a few more breaths. Then, he realizes he has his answer. He rips the camera and tape off his chest and holds the camera up to himself.

“Hey. My favorite smell is the morning dew. Thanks for watching,” Tasuku says curtly. He turns the camera off and shoves it into his pocket. Today, he decides to mingle at his rest stop for a little longer to take in the air. He’s going to need a lot of peace and quiet before he returns to the hustle and bustle of Mankai. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's your favorite smell? 
> 
> -Long time no update!! School's been keeping me super busy!! This was a pretty short one, Tasuku is still quite a... simple character to me. I should dive into his character more.


	16. Settsu Banri - First impressions?

It’s later in the day when Kaz finally gets a chance to have Banri pull a question from the box. Banri’s just returned to the dorms after a long day at uni and is having dinner with his fellow Autumn Troupe members. 

“What’d you get?!” Taichi sits up straighter in his seat across from the older. 

“‘What were your first impressions of the company or the people in it?’” Banri sighs, throwing the question back at Kaz, who slips out of the room. “There’s way too many of us to answer that question quickly. What a drag.”

“Just talk about us,” Omi smiles. 

“Ugh,” Banri groans. He figures it should be obvious what his first impressions of everyone is, especially Juza. As Omi sets up a camera, Banri curses the project in his head. Taichi waves at the camera when Omi starts recording, making silly faces already. Juza snickers and Azami rolls his eyes.

“Sit down, puppy,” Sakyo sighs, tugging on the back of Taichi’s shirt. Taichi giggles sheepishly and sits back down, diving back into his food. Omi smiles and nods at Banri. Banri sighs again, unable to argue with Omi. The leader rests his head on his hand, looking around at his troupe members. His fingers drum on the dinner table, leg bouncing just as fast. 

“Don’t forget to tell them your prompt,” Juza says.

“I know,” Banri huffs, then glances at the camera, “They’re asking me what my first impressions of them were. Well, it was pretty obvious how I felt about Juza.” Banri looks down at the table, at his fast moving fingers. 

“You should elaborate. Our fans weren’t there to see the chaos that was our beginning,” Sakyo says. 

“Juza irked me because I couldn’t beat him, even though I was better than him. He... Well, not bein’ able to beat him gave me the adrenaline that I wanted,” Banri admits, “Anyway, he’s still as annoying as ever.” Giggles arise from Taichi and Azami. Juza scoffs. Banri scowls at the younger members. 

“Omi... Well, my first impression was that he was way too nice,” Banri smirks, looking across the table. Omi laughs, “Now I know it’s not a bad thing. Considering how evil the megane bastard is, Omi’s patience is important. Oh, and I respected him from the start. Omi’s a good guy.”

“Thanks, Banri,” Omi grins. Banri scowls again, embarrassed. 

“If you think I’m gonna let you get away with calling me an evil megane bastard, you’re mistaken, Settsu Banri,” Sakyo growls. 

“Well, evil megane bastard, that was my first impression of you, and it hasn’t changed,” Banri sticks his tongue out at Sakyo like a child. The troupe laughs as Sakyo pushes his glasses up, about to rip the Autumn Troupe leader a new one. “Okay, okay, I also thought you weren’t that bad at acting. I mean, you’re a seasoned actor, after all. I knew I was gonna learn a lot from you.” 

“He called you a  _ seasoned actor _ ,” Azami taunts.

“I’ll let that one slide,” Sakyo says. He can’t help but smile a little.

“What about me, what about me, Banny!” Taichi leans forward.

“Just for that, I’m gonna talk about Azami first,” Banri teases. The troupe laughs at Taichi’s cute puppy-like pout. “Azami, you reminded me of myself when you first joined. A brat who was just lookin’ to prove himself. I learned a lot mentoring you.” 

“Okay, my turn now!” Taichi grins. 

“Fine, fine. Taichi, you were way too enthusiastic when we first met but... you’re a good kid. I mean, even with what happened, I was pretty proud of you for gettin’ through it all. You don’t have to prove yourself to us.” Then and there, the troupe thought Taichi was going to burst into tears. Taichi zooms around the table and throws himself onto Banri, squeezing the leader tight as he gushes about how much he loves Banri and the troupe. Taichi practically has Banri in a chokehold as Banri begs Omi to cut the camera. Juza and Azami are cheering Taichi on and Sakyo has an exasperated look on his face. Omi laughs and stops the recording. Quite unsurprisingly, Banri’s first impression of his troupe was that they were chaotic and loud. But some things never change, and he’s just fine with that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What were your first impressions of the company or the people in it?
> 
> -Wow, this took me forever to write. Anyway, Akigumi is absolute chaos and no one would have it any other way (yes, not even Sakyo). :)


	17. Hyodo Juza - What makes you feel accomplished?

Kaz finds Juza in Azuma’s room. The two are in the middle of having their weekly tea party- although, it’s less tea and more desserts. Kaz lets Juza pick a question and leaves them quickly. Azuma takes Juza’s plate from him so he can set up his camera. After starting the recording, Juza sits back and uncurls the paper.

“‘What makes you feel accomplished?’” Juza reads. He looks up at Azuma, who smiles at him. 

“That’s a good question. Here,” the older holds out the plate and Juza thanks him, diving back into his slice of cake. As Azuma pours him more tea, Juza thinks long and hard. What  _ does _ make him feel accomplished? This, he asks Azuma, as if he could answer for him. The white-haired male chuckles, sliding another pastry onto his own plate. 

“Well, what have you accomplished lately?” Azuma asks, “How about when you finish a play? How do you know when those are successful? Besides ticket sales, of course, that’s Sakyo’s feeling.” Juza smiles a little at the jab. When he finishes a play? Hm. He’s never thought of it before. He mostly feels relief on closing nights. How does he know he’s done well? When the audience applauses? When the other members praise him? Well, anyone would feel proud with those. He thinks back to his first few plays. What really sealed the deal for him? He thinks of Kumon, Muku, his mother.  _ Ah. _ He’s got it. Juza sits up straight, eager to share his answer with Azuma.

“I feel accomplished when I make people smile,” Juza says. Azuma’s heart melts at his answer. He has to stop himself from pinching Juza’s cheeks. Setting his cake back down, Juza slowly begins to explain. For so long, he’s struggled with making people happy. His stoic face and unintentional staredowns have always struck fear or uneasiness in people. His deep voice paired with his awkwardness and constant uncertainty of what to say always made things harder. Sure, growing up, he had a few people who knew what he was really like, but it just wasn’t the same. Of course he had grown sick and tired of scaring people away without doing a thing. But when he started theater, when he saw how Muku was able to elicit big smiles from strangers, Juza began to feel more confident in himself. Now, after his big scenes, after every show, he seeks out smiles in the crowd. Sometimes, when he’s out in the lobby after a show, guests will walk by and catch his eye, giving him big grins and thumbs up. Without fear, without hesitation. Every beam fills him with warmth. Smile by smile, Juza feels like he’s being pulled away from his old self. He’s learning now that he isn’t that scary hopeless guy he once felt he was. With every smile, Juza is a step closer to becoming the person he wants to be. That’s when he feels accomplished. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What makes you feel accomplished?
> 
> -Jeez, long time no update. This is quite a short one. It's been a crazy few months. I'm ready for a new year!


End file.
